Porque tu?
by Anye
Summary: es una simple pregunta poruqe tu?.. porque me amabas?


Disclaimer: lastimosamente prince of tennis no me pertenece le perteneece a konomi-senesei yo solo utilizo a sus personajes para escribir fanfictions (que por cierto me encanta) y bueno sin fin alguno de fraude o alguna otra cosa que no sea de entretenimiento

**Advertencia :** shonen ai si note gusta bye bye

Summari: Es una simple pregunta… porque tu??... porque me amabas??

**Notas de la autora**: la verdad tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de esta pareja será Platinum Pair, YagyuuxNiou no saben cuanto la adoro me gustan mucho primer fic de la Rikkai Dai esperemos que me haya salido bien comentarios son bien recibidos

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_**Porque tu???**_

**+-+-+-+**

Es una simple pregunta… porque tu??

No lo entiendo, como es que me encontraste, como supiste de mi?

Tu primera excusa fue –"únete al equipo de tenis" – porque? – "porque tienes una precisión asombrosa" es fue tu excusa, sin embargo me pareció interesante, unirme al equipo de tenis verdad??

Simplemente no soy una persona muy conversadora y me conformo con observarlo todo.

No me gusta sobresalir y sin embargo lo hago. Como me lo pediste me uní al equipo de tenis y me pareció un deporte maravilloso, tal y como me lo habías dicho mi precisión era asombrosa por ello te alcance rápidamente. Siempre había oído que el alumno supera al maestro y la verdad tienen razón, te supere en aquel deporte que me habías ayudado a descubrir.

Ambos ya éramos titulares y una petición tuya me impresiono-"juguemos dobles"- me dijiste y yo acepte y una vez mas la pregunta se presento.

… Porque tu??

Porque te interesabas tanto en mi, intentabas conocerme pero siempre estaba mi fachada y mi personalidad, siempre seria, indiferente y fría. Soy así una persona si emoción que piensa únicamente sin sentir en absoluto…

Empezamos a jugar y algún tiempo después ya nos habíamos acostumbrado al estilo de juego del otro.

Quizás hablaba mas contigo que con cualquier otro pero era simplemente porque tu intentabas sacar alguna conversación conmigo, no sabías mucho de mi pero sabias mas que muchas otras personas.

Con el tiempo te convertiste o mas bien llegue a considerarte un compañero y algo mas un amigo, el primero sin embargo tu no lo sabías, no te habías dado cuenta aun.

Pero porque tu habías logrado tanto? Habías logrado que te considere una amigo nadie lo había logrado pero tu eras diferente, lo supe desde el día en que te conocí desde que deje el juego de la pelota y el palo y empecé con el tenis. Yo en ese tiempo ya te conocía, había logrado conocerte y sin embargo, cuanto sabias tu de mi?? Lo necesario talvez.

Te parecía una persona temible pero aun así me mostrabas una sonrisa. En varias ocasiones me preguntaste "porque eres tan serio?" mas nunca te llego una respuesta y por ello algunas veces te enfadaste.

No sabría decir cuando, algo increíble porque yo siempre tenia respuestas a ese tipo de cosas, pero no me di cuenta cuando empezó, no podía dejar de observarte siempre estaba pendiente de ti cuando me di cuenta de ello, la discreción nunca me había faltado por lo que cando sentías que alguien te observaba yo nunca era el sospechoso.

En mas de una ocasión me había quedado observando aquellos ojos tan claros que poseías, celestes un tono poco común en este lugar. No fue hasta después de un tiempo que tu empezaste a darte cuenta de todo esto y solo preguntabas – " porque me observas tanto acaso tengo algo extraño?" y mi respuesta en variadas ocasiones tan solo fue algún consejo de tenis y sin embargo esa respuesta no te bastó.

Poco después me di cuenta de todo, no quise aceptarlo pero había ocurrido… me sentía atraído a ti. Quizá después de unas cuantas discusiones conmigo mismo había aceptado que eras atractivo y me gustabas en cierto sentido.

La verdad tampoco soy una persona expresiva aunque alguna vez estuviera devastado o de otro modo muy contento nunca nadie lo diferenciaba porque siempre mostraba la misma expresión aquí también apareció una excepción…

Una vez mas habías logrado descifrarme y aunque nadie lo notara tu siempre decías- "porque estas triste? "- o - " parece que hoy estas muy contento verdad?" - a ese tipo de pregunta nunca llego una respuesta solo una evasiva.

Intente alejarme de ti. Había parecido un intruso en mi mundo pero me fue imposible hacer eso, tu acababas buscándome y estoy seguro que si me hubiera ido al otro lado del mundo habrías hallado la forma de dar con mi paradero para preguntarme "porque me evitas?" en la primera ocasión la respuesta fue-"te equivocas" – en la segunda no llego respuesta y la tercera fue la peor, no se porque pero dije esas palabras-"porque me molestas" – una completa mentira y después de eso tu comportamiento cambio en completo a hacia mi, allí me di cuenta que lo que me molestaba era esa nueva actitud hacia mi.

Nuestro nivel había bajado en cuanto respecta al tenis y un día simplemente dije -"lo siento" – palabras que no se porque las dije no tenia nada de que disculparme y sin embargo lo había dicho.

Tu me sonreíste y dijiste -"no importa" y todo fue como hace unos días y me di cuenta que no podía alejarme de ti.

Acaso tu eras esa persona que estaba esperando?

Tu eras la que había logrado darme muchas cosas en que pensar…

Aquella que había logrado amar?? Porque es la verdad te amo. Todo esto es porque te amo. Porque tu lograste mostrarme muchas cosas que yo desconocía.

Como es que llegue tan lejos??...

No lo se yo nunca te daba respuestas y hoy no tengo una para mi pregunta

En una ocasión tu me dijiste –"me gustas"- y yo no respondí de seguro esperabas esa reacción de mi parte pero que mas podía hacer… nada… esa era la verdad no podía hacer nada porque todavía no te amaba.

No me dijiste nada mas y no lo volviste a mencionar en otra ocasión, quizá fue desde allí que este sentimiento surgió, pero no lo podría afirmar porque cuando me di cuenta ya te amaba.

No se porque ahora a estas alturas recién empiezo a darme cuenta de todo, fui un estúpido, tu fuiste muy honesto y yo tan solo muy terco.

No se como decirte te amo… me resulta difícil hacerlo, aunque tu ya me lo hayas dicho no en palabras pero todo lo que eres me lo dijo, en especial aquellos ojos que tanto me gustaban observar.

Me pregunto si ya es demasiado tarde para decírtelo después de todo, parece que te aburriste de insistir en cuanto a tus sentimientos, no te culpo pero seria bueno intentarlo acaso??

No se que es lo que hago en este momento… acaso soy tan valiente de decírtelo así por así, estas parado delante mío y no tienes de idea del conflicto que en este momento se esta desatando en mi interior.

Lo único que se escucha en toda la habitación es un leve sonido del exterior en lo demás nada no se oye absolutamente nada tu no puedes descifrarme como a los demás y eso lo sabes bien pero en este momento quisiera que si pudieras hacerlo las cosas serian mas fáciles.

Me miras por enésima vez y me preguntas – " que es lo que te pasa??" - Que, que me pasa? Vaya eso ni yo lo se, dicen que el amor vuelve loco a cualquiera, acaso eso me pasa, estoy enloqueciendo porque no tengo idea de lo que hago aquí, se supone en este momento debo decirte algo como – te amo- o -me gustas - quizá puede ser un - estoy enamorado de ti – pero nada de eso sale todas son cursilerías como dicen algunas chicas.

Al no escuchar respuesta de mi parte te dispones a marcharte, esta vez si te aburriste del juego, pero esperen un momento que es lo que acabo de hacer?

No me imagine que podía actuar así pero hasta yo me sorprendo por lo que en este momento esta ocurriendo…

Lo mas sorprendente es que no te detienes y en vez lo profundizas mas acaso es lo que tu querías??

Querías probar mis labios al igual que yo?? O mejor dicho, tanto como yo?

En este momento me estas acorralando en una pared y logro escuchar en un susurro- "Yagyuu… te amo"- palabra que a estas alturas seguirán siendo verdad?? De cualquier modo no me interesa estoy consiguiendo lo que quería, quería sentirte y lo estoy logrando, sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío sentir tus calidos labios y sentir tu manos recorriendo detalladamente algunas partes de mi cuerpo, no me opongo, no tengo porque hacerlo y al parecer tu también lo disfrutas.

No entiendo si aun me amas… sin embargo no me importa si puedo seguir contigo y aunque algunas veces tuve que prescindir de ti en este momento no puedo hacerlo porque te amo Niou, ya debiste haberte dado cuenta, porque en este momento tan solo intentas sentirme, sentir hasta la ultima parte de mi ser algo que se siente tan bien…

Parece que todo empezara de nuevo… y aun sigo sin saber porque me amas quizá todavía no estoy preparado para saberlo...

A quien le importa?...

-+-+-+-+ FIN +-+-+-+-+

bueno me anime a hacerlo porque me gusta mucho esta pareja ciertamente se ven muy bien juntos, se que Yagyuu no es en personalidad como en el fic pero me gusto que piense así ya que. Comentarios dudas ya saben pregunten hasta la prox nn

(Me dieron ganas de hacer un Niou's pov en vez de un Yagyuu's pov como este cap bueno la prox sera así ja ne.)


End file.
